Sequel to Paire in the Attic
by pairegal21
Summary: A day after Peter and Claire’s encounter in the attic, they find that they can’t move on from what happened and only want each other even more.


**Summary: A day after Peter and Claire's encounter in the attic, they find that they can't move on from what happened and only want each other even more.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Sequel to Paire in the Attic**

It had been one day since Peter and Claire's little encounter in the attic. Peter was driving himself mad thinking of how good it felt to have Claire pressed up against a wall doing all those things to her and all the things she had done to him, there was no way she couldn't of felt the same way now. He needed her, he needed to feel her again, and everything had changed. He walked passed her bedroom and saw the door was open, she was getting ready for bed, getting her clothes out. She had her back to him and Peter was staring at her, his eyes travelled lower, all he wanted was to push her on her bed and, rip off her clothes and finish off what they started. He couldn't resist her, not anymore.

'Claire I need you.' Peter said as he walked closer to her.

She wasn't startled by Peter's presence and she knew what Peter meant, 'Peter that attic thing was just a one time thing, you have to move on.'

Peter walked around Claire standing behind her.

'Well stop me from doing this then if this thing between us is really over.'

Peter ran his hand up Claire's calf reaching underneath Claire's skirt.

'Peter, please stop.'

'Make Me.' Peter's voice grew hoarse.

Peter's hand continued to slide underneath Claire's skirt reaching her panties.

'Please…' Claire attempted to stop Peter again.

'What Claire? You want me to do more.' Claire groaned as she felt Peter's hands rub over her panties, he started rubbing harder and Claire's face was squirming like the last time. She had to hold in what she was feeling or Peter would never stop.

'Peter, there's some stuff I need to take to the attic do you want to help me carry it?' Claire turned to Peter. 'Okay' Peter replied back not moving his hand away. Claire could feel an orgasm building up and there was no way she could let anyone else in the house could hear her. Peter then removed his hand before Claire could get that far, and they both ran to the attic.

As soon as Claire was in the attic, Peter shut the door letting it lock behind them, he put his hand back where it was, and Claire moaned out loud. Peter stopped rubbing against her clit through her panties and just started touching her there, pressing his fingers in and out of her. Claire began sliding her panties off so she could feel Peter more.

Claire then thought of something, 'Wait, I'll come back just wait a second.'

Peter knew that she would this time so he moved his hand; Claire rushed toward a small box and brought it over. Peter was finding it hard to focus on anything but on how exposed Claire was. Claire opened the box and pulled out something returning to the same position she was with Peter. Peter didn't know what she was doing until he felt cold metal against is wrist. Claire had put handcuffs on her wrist and his, 'This time were not stopping until I'm done.'

'Well I guess it's your turn, shall I continue then?' Peter asked her seductively.

'You don't have to ask.'

This time Peter forced his fingers through Claire's opening and she screamed, she grabbed onto Peter behind her, digging her nails into his arms as Peter continued feeling every inch of her clit. She started thrusting into his finger to feel more, she couldn't control herself around Peter. 'Peter, please I need more.' Peter understood that she needed him inside her now. He moved his hand out of Claire.

'The bed?'

'Um, okay.'

Peter followed Claire to the bed, they were both really nervous because this time they would actually be having sex that wasn't forced by anything. Claire began to undress but Peter stopped her. 'Just lye down, let me take care of that.'

Claire lay down on the bed and Peter got on top of her. The first thing he had wanted to see since the last time he was in the attic was her breasts, he hadn't see them yet and hadn't been able to stop thinking about them,. He'd seen them bounce up and down the last time they were thrusting into each other which meant she probably wasn't wearing a bra, he hoped she wasn't this time either.

Peter was about to unbutton her blouse but it looked like it would take forever to do that so he ripped it open, revealing her bare breasts without anything covering them. Peter couldn't resist wrapping his mouth around one nipple while massaging the other with his hand. He sucked on it so hard causing Claire to gasp out over and over. She loved that Peter was taking advantage of her this way and how much he wanted her. Claire then yanked the cuffs that tied her and Peter together forcing Peter to look at her.

'Peter, not that I'm not enjoying that but there's plenty of time for that later, I need you inside now, just now please.' She almost screamed as the wetness was building up in her panties, she had to have him now. Peter agreed and pulled off her skirt quickly then dragged down her panties, she was so moist. Peter hurriedly undressed until he had nothing on as well. He popped him self back on top of Claire, and was surprised to find an erection had already formed as strong as last time, this time he gently inserted it inside of her. Claire moaned, just at that. He lay on top of her moving slowing in and out of her, thrusting deeper each time. Claire's hips rocked to meet the pace of his thrusting. They were moving in one swift motion together, Claire couldn't hold her screams and Peter couldn't either. He picked up his pace and it didn't matter that Claire couldn't keep up, he thrust into her faster and faster not caring if it was hurting more then it being enjoyable for her. He was like an animal that had lost control. All Claire could do was scream Peter's name repeatedly, she moved her legs up bending them to wrap around Peter's back, she gripped her legs around him, so the thrusting became tighter, it was too much for Peter to handle and he was forced to collapse onto her and letting everything spill over.

'My turn.'

'What?' Peter seriously thought she was joking, he couldn't believe she still wanted more.

'Well I haven't even started with you yet.' Claire looked at him seriously.

Peter was exhausted from how much pounding he had done into Claire, he took Claire's position having his back against the mattress, Peter's erection was still strong it looked like he would never need to use drugs around her. Claire sat up on top of Peter, the lower half of her body was pressed against Peter's and the rest was held up so Peter could marvel at the way her breasts looked again, she knew he liked seeing them. She placed her hands onto his shoulders for something to hold onto, then she began thrusting into him, pushing into his erection as hard as she could, she had never heard a man scream her name so loudly in her life. She continued thrusting but not too fast, Peter felt so perverted at the way he was hungrily eyeing her breasts as they bounced up and down, this had to be better then heaven. Peter grabbed Claire's hips, pushing her harder into his erection, 'Claire, yes that's it.' Peter couldn't stop moaning out loud. Sex had never been this good and never did he stop to think that any of this was wrong, that he shouldn't be ing his niece.

- -

'Monty, what's wrong?' Nathan yelled. Monty had gotten out of bed running to Nathan's.

'I keep hearing things upstairs.'

'Like what?'

'Screaming, it's really loud.'

'I'll go check it out okay.' Monty hopped into bed with his mum. 'Shhhh, sweetie it's probably just a nightmare, they can't come true remember.'

'But mum this is real.'

--

Nathan went upstairs the only room upstairs in the house was the attic; he didn't know whether to knock first or just open the door. Knocking seemed like the safer option just in case Monty was right and someone was screaming for whatever reason.

'Hello? Anyone in there?' Nathan knocked loudly on the attic door.

Claire was still on top of Peter, 'Do you think they heard us?' she looked at Peter panicked.

'Why else would he be here? Let's get dressed. There might still be a way out of this.'

'Claire, you have to un cuff me.'

'I don't want to, we never really got to do everything I wanted to do.' Claire started to pout.

'I promise there will be a next time.'

'Fine!' She un cuffed her self from Peter. Then thankfully Peter's erection went down.

Once Peter and Claire rushed to put their clothes on Peter yelled out, 'Nathan, open the door, me and Claire are stuck in here again.'

Nathan opened the door straight a way facing Peter and Claire, 'You locked yourselves in the attic again? Monty thought he was having nightmares from all the screaming.'

'So Monty heard us?' Peter began to worry, no kid should hear what Claire and Peter were doing.

'Yeah then he ran to wake me up saying he could hear all this screaming downstairs, guess it was you guys calling us to come get you out. So why were you two in there again, you knew the door was stuffed.'

Claire spoke up, 'I wanted to put some boxes in the attic and I got Peter to carry them for me, he was following me up here but he's hands were full from holding the box and he couldn't stop the door from shutting behind him.'

'Well next time just put a door stop there or chair or something.' Nathan angrily walked back to his room, he got grumpy when he was woken up in the middle of the night.

'So.' Peter looked at Claire.

'So.' Claire looked at Peter.

'Next time we should do this in another room?' Peter suggested.

'But the attic is so much more fun.' Claire stared at Peter for a moment.

'Well I guess next time we'll just have to leave the door open then.' Peter smirked.

The End


End file.
